magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
C+VG Issue 51
Issue dated January 1986 and priced at £1 Regulars Contents - 2 pages (4-5) Dear Bug Hunters - 2 pages (50-51) Competition: Lord of the Rings: Draw a Hobbit results - 2 pages (58-59) The Bug Hunters (Comic Strip) - 5 pages (117-118,120-122) Mainframe - 1 page (138) The Software Chart - 1 page (141) Hall of Fame - 1 page (142) Psi Warrior (Comic Strip) - 1 page (144) Mailbag - 2 pages (157-158) Pen Pals Page - 1 page (160) News Page 8 :Features:- Three Weeks in Paradise, Waterloo, Desert Rats, Friday the 13th, Wet Zone, Zyto, Doriath, The Great Fire of London, High Rise Horror, and Mediator Page 9 : Features:- Enigma Force - David Bishop (½ page), Battle Builder, Outlaws, Gunfright, and Koronis Rift Page 11 : Features:- Koronis Rift, Radar Raiders, Sweevo's World, and The Eidolon Features Back to the Future - 2½ pages (30-32) Combat Zone - 2 pages (41-42) :Are you tough enough to take on the dangers of the COMBAT ZONE? That was the challenge thrown down to the C+VG team by that oddball bunch at CRL. Well, anyone that knows C+VG will realise that we all make Rambo look like Winnie the Pooh. It was an offer we couldn't refuse, wasn't it? So, don't adjust your magazine as we take you into the COMBAT ZONE.... Chimera Diary - 1 page (149) :This is a story of torture, sleepless nights, self-denial and devotion to duty. In other words, the every day life of a computer programmer. In this instance the programmer is Shahid Ahmad, creator of Chimera for Firebird. He claimed he could convert the game - about an investigation of a giant alien space craft orbiting earth — to the Amstrad in just one week. Arcade Action Arcade Action: Arcadia '86 report - Clare Edgeley - 2 pages (54-55) :Featuring Captain Zap (Universal), Choplifter (Sega), Buggy Boy (Tatsumi), Trivial Pursuit (Bally/Sente), Typhoon Gal, The Legend of Kage, Knuckle Joe (Taito), ASO: Armored Scrum Object, T.N.K. III (SNK) Adventures News - 1 page (102) :Featuring The Pay-Off, The Quest for the Holy Grail Helpline - 1 page (103) Reviews Computer Games Other Details Arcade Action Adventures Other Details Ideas Central Pokes *Commodore 64: Blackwyche, Ancipital, Spirit of the Stones, Wizardry (61) *Spectrum: Lunar Jetman, Trans Am, Frank N Stein (61) *Amstrad: Electro Freddy, Blagger (61) *Spectral Invaders, Booty (64) Tips *Herbert's Dummy Run - (61, 64) *Marsport, Dun Darach, Sim, A View to a Kill, Spy Hunter (64) Map & Solution *Blackwyche - 2 pages (96-97) *Starquake - 2 pages (134-135) Type-Ins Fort Invincible by Nigel Clarke (Amstrad CPC) - 3 pages (76-78) Sea Rescue by Eamon and Kieran Tighe (Spectrum) - 2 pages (80,84) Space Mission by Ciaran King (Atari 16k) - 4 pages (86-87,89-90) Adverts Magazines *Commodore User - 1 page (156) Games Elite *Commando - 2 pages (2-3) *Roller Coaster - 1 page (21) *Scooby Doo in the Castle Mystery - 1 page (79) *International Basketball - 1 page (92) Mirrorsoft *Dynamite Dan, Boulder Dash, Strike Force Harrier, Spitfire '40 - 1 page (10) Firebird *Elite - 2 pages (12-13) *Microcosm, Star Drifter, Fat Man Sam, Chimera, Thunderbirds, Cylu, Don't Panic, Booty, Willow Pattern, Chickin Chase - 1 page (93) *Sabre Wulf, Underwurlde, Nightshade - 1 page (101) *Revs - 1 page (145) The Hit Squad *They Sold a Million - 1 page (16) Durell *Critical Mass - 1 page (18) *Saboteur - 1 page (139) Realtime Software *Knight Flight, Starstrike II, Argonautica Melbourne House *Lord of the Rings: Game One - 1 page (24) *Gyroscope - 1 page (112) Imagine *World Series Basketball - 1 page (25) *Comic Bakery - 1 page (62) *Ping Pong - 1 page (159) US Gold *Time Tunnel - 1 page (27) *Desert Fox - 1 page (52) *Arcade Hall of Fame - 1 page (53) *Donald Duck's Playground, Mickey's Space Adventure, Winnie the Pooh in the Hundred Acre Woods - 1 page (60) *Beach-Head II - 1 page (98) *Super Zaxxon - 1 page (132) *Winter Games - 1 page (133) *Hardball - 1 page (150) The Edge *Wizardry - 1 page (28) *Fairlight - 1 page (29) Bubble Bus Software *Hi Rise, Wizard's Lair, Starquake - 1 page (38) Cascade Games *Cassette 50 - 1 page (48) Artic Computing *World Cup, World Cup II, International Rugby - 1 page (56) Quicksilva *Yabba-Dabba-Doo! - 1 page (57) *Death Wake - 1 page (148) Ocean *Match Day - 1 page (63) *Rambo: First Blood Part II - 1 page (85) *NeverEnding Story - 1 page (94) *The Transformers - 1 page (95) *Super Bowl - 1 page (100) *Street Hawk - 1 page (154) *V: The Game - 1 page (164) Addictive Games *Boffin, Football Manager, Stringer - 1 page (65) Beyond Software *Spy Vs Spy II: The Island Caper, Sorderon's Shadow, Superman: The Game, Enigma Force - 2 pages (68-69) Monolith *Bounces, Quake Minus One, Boulder Dash II: Rockfords Riot, Boulder Dash - 1 page (70) Gremlin Graphics *Grumpy Gumphrey: Supersleuth - 1 page (72) Electric Dreams *Winter Sports - 1 page (73) *I of the Mask - 1 page (82) *Nuclear Nick / Scooter, Ollie's Follies / Beer Belly Burt's Brew Biz - 1 page (147) CRL *Tau Ceti - 1 page (74) Superior Software *Citadel - 1 page (81) Microsphere *Back to Skool, Skool Daze - 1 page (83) Micro Power *Doctor Who and the Mines of Terror - 1 page (88) Ultimate *Blackwyche, Dragonskulle, Imhotep, Outlaws, Gunfright, Cyberun, Pentagram - 2 pages (108-109) *Blackwyche, Dragonskulle, Imhotep, Outlaws, Gunfright, Cyberun, Pentagram - 1 page (114) Lothlorien *Arena - 1 page (105) English Software *Elektraglide, Mediator - 1 page (111) Gargoyle Games *Sweevo's World - 1 page (137) Mikro-Gen *Sir Fred - 1 page (140) Digital Integration *Fighter Pilot - 1 page (163) Other Credits Deputy Editor :Paul Boughton Editorial Assistant :Lesly Walker Sub-Editor :Seamus St. John Design :Craig Kennedy Adventure Writers :Keith Campbell, Paul Coppins, Simon Marsh, Jim Douglas American Correspondent :Marshal M. Rosenthal Arcades :Clare Edgeley Software Consultant :Tony Takoushi Publisher :Rita Lewis Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains Amstrad CPC Reviews Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Atari 8-Bit Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews